the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson is the tribrid daughter of Hayley Marshall-Kenner and Niklaus Mikaelson. She is the first of her species and is also regarded as being very powerful. She was formerly a Salvatore Boarding School student until she jumped into Malivore to save Landon. She was then forgotten by anyone who knew of her existence and eventually was expelled by Malivore as she is toxic to him. She then became a student at Mystic Falls High School, revealing herself to Alaric and her erasure from their memories. After the croatoan is vanquished and Josie restored everyone's memories, Hope reunites with her aunt Freya. Appearances Season Four *''The Originals'' (heard) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mentioned) Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Leavee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (mentioned) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (mentioned/photos) *''Out of the Easy'' (mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (mentioned) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (archive footage) *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' (mentioned) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' (mentioned *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (flashback) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Members of the Crescent Wolf Pack Category:Members of the North East Atlantic Pack Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Labonair Family Category:Schafer Family Category:Proudfoot Family Category:Vincent Family Category:Strauss Family Category:Landry Family Category:Prejean Family Category:Bertrand Family Category:Marshall Family Category:Salvatore Boarding School Students Category:Mystic Falls High Students